Tatsuya Himuro
|kanji = 氷室 辰也 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 183 cm (6' 0") |weight = 70 kg (154 lbs) |birthday = October 30th, Scorpio |blood type = A |team = Yōsen |position = Shooting Guard |talent = Perfect Fakes Mirage Shot |anime voice = Kishō Taniyama Sayori Ishizuka (child) |first appearance manga = Chapter 75 |first appearance anime = Episode 26 }} (氷室 辰也 Himuro Tatsuya) is Yōsen's second year shooting guard. He was Kagami's brother figure back in the States. Appearance Himuro's eyes are gray-black, and he has slick, black hair that covers his left eye. He has a mole under his right eye. At the street-ball tournament, he wears a white shirt and black jeans. Like Kagami, he wears a ring around his neck on a chain. When he plays with his team, he wears the standard Yōsen jersey with the number 12. During the semi-finals of the Winter Cup, Himuro is seen with a gray sweater. Personality Himuro first appears to be a cool, composed young man with a mature personality. Even as a child he was level-headed and showed some of maturity he later posseses. He is also kind and courteous to other people. His teammates state that he gets a lot of love letters from girls. He is good at making friends and socialising, and he is one of the few people who can control Murasakibara when he gets out of hand. He is full of fighting spirit and looks for a good challenge in the field of basketball. He doesn't show these emotions very often and its said that he often sports a poker face. He denies this and believes that he just expresses his emotions in his own way.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76 page 1 On the flip side, he can be very manipulative and cunning. As Kagami once stated: "Tatsuya looks like the serious type, but he sometimes spares no tricks to achieve his goals as well!". Kuroko no Basuke chapter 78 page 11 Himuro displays the same arrogance as the Generation of Miracles and dislikes the fact that despite being the one who introduced Kagami to basketball, he himself is not naturally 'gifted' like Kagami. He is envious of people like Murasakibara and Kagami because of their talent. He also dislikes it when Alex treats him like a kid, stating that he is now stronger than her. He also hates it when he is looked down upon. When Murasakibara decides that their game against Seirin is a pain and decides to sit out, Himuro punches him and breaks down in tears, stating that it drives him crazy when people with capabilities like Murasakibara's don't make full use of them. History The Japanese Himuro was staying in America for unknown reasons and has been there for some time when Kagami moved there. When Kagami had a hard time making friends, Himuro approached him and invited him to play street ball together. Kagami admired Himuro's talent and Himuro taught Kagami how to play basketball. He also told Kagami that making friends comes by showing who he really is. As Kagami grew stronger in basketball, he made more and more friends, with the help of Himuro. His admiration towards Himuro also grew and he began to see Himuro as a big brother. To seal their brothership, Himuro bought two matching rings and gave one to Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 9 Three years later, Himuro graduated and, as a result, both he and Kagami lost contact with each other. They were reunited playing against each other in a street basketball game, facing each other on opposing sides. They agree not to hold back and Kagami eventually wins for the first time against his brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 12 After that, they played every week and they each lost and won an equal amount of games. After 98 games, Himuro told Kagami that if he lost the next game, he won't see Kagami as his little brother anymore, because the big brother is always stronger than the little brother. In the 99th game, Himuro accidentally got his wrist injured. Himuro shot and missed and as a result, Kagami ran for the fast break. He went up for the lay-up, but couldn't bear to win against Himuro and missed on purpose. This in turn angered Himuro and he ended up punching Kagami. He told him that the next match, they'll bet on the ring that represents their friendship. He said to treat the previous game as a draw, as the game never ended after Kagami missed on purpose. Himuro told Kagami that if he loses the next time, he will have to pretend that they were never friends. But before they could have a rematch, Kagami flew back to Japan, with Himuro not able to see him again, until they met in Japan two years later.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 18 During this time, Himuro continued his training with Alexandra and drastically improved his street ball skills. His talent soon rose to a level that could be comparable with the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 141, page 19 It wasn't enough however, as Alex still chose Kagami over Himuro as her best pupil, which was met with tears and frustration for him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 165, page 2 Story Pre-Winter Cup Himuro is first seen in the streetball tournament. He alone defeated Seihō with 32 – 51 and meets Kagami and the rest of Seirin when the match is over. Himuro addresses Kagami as Taiga and says that he didn't expect to see him there. Kagami asks if he's still apathetic as always to which Himuro replies that he simply expresses his emotions in his own way. Kiyoshi then asks who Himuro is and Himuro answers that he is like Kagami's big brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 2 Kagami recalls their mutual past in the States and when he's finished, Himuro says that they can at last have their final match. After that, he suddenly notices Kagami's partner and asks who is he. He introduces himself as Kuroko, as Himuro seems to know that name and tells Kagami that he has found an interesting team-mate. Kagami asks Himuro if he knows Kuroko but he merely replies that someone in his team talked about him. He continues by saying that he'll introduce him later.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 7 As the final is about to begin, Murasakibara appears, stating that Yōsen's players can't play in unofficial tournaments, but participates anyway due to Kagami's provocations. Himuro also convinces the referee to accept Murasakibara into playing the match. The match commences and Kiyoshi scores the first points. Himuro then establishes the roles of the team with Murasakibara in defense and himself in offense, saying that he will largely suffice. He beats Kagami in a one-on-one and makes the first basket of the team with a slow motion shot. The rain interrupts their game, and Himuro declares that they will settle this later. As a gift to their reunion, he shows a shooting technique Kagami has never seen before, which manages to pass through his block despite his perfect timing. Himuro then bids his farewell. Winter Cup preliminaries The day of the Winter cup preliminaries, Himuro walks together with Murasakibara in Yōsen High School. He says that the Winter Cup has more schools than usual and that Yōsen High is set for the normal bracket. Murasakibara notices that his team-mate is thrilled, the latter responds that he can't wait playing against Murasakibara's friends and Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 16Himuro's team manages to pass the preliminaries. At practice, Himuro watches Murasakibara blocking one of his team-mates. He addresses him and tells that despite always complaining, he is always the most passionate during practice. Murasakibara replies that he hates practice, but he hates losing even more.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 11 Winter Cup Round 1 Himuro, along with the rest of the Yōsen High team, is seen watching Seirin's match against Tōō Academy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kagami has successfully blocked Aomine in the first half, Himuro deduces that he must had seen Alex, and comments that he had again taken drastic measures.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 123, page 6 Round 2 & 3 Himuro and his team manage to pass the second and third round without even conceding a single point. On their way to the hotel, Himuro encounters Alexandra Garcia, surprised that she is in Japan. She tried to kiss him but he stops her, saying that kissing is too showy in Japan. Going outside, Alex states that she came to Japan to teach Kagami what she wasn't able to in America, but that she will cheer for both her disciples for their upcoming match. Annoyed, Himuro tells Alex to stop treating him like a child. He says that he sees Kagami as nothing more than an enemy and that he is now stronger than her.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 15 Quarter-Finals Yōsen has to play against Seirin and right before the beginning, Kagami tells Himuro he didn't want their relationship to end in America, but he won't hold back for this match. Himuro is relieved and he'll give his all too. The tip-off is given and Murasakibara already commits a foul by grabbing the ball too early, Himuro tells him to be careful next time. Through the first quarter, Himuro's team benefits from Murasakibara's defense with their 2-3 formation. Before its end, Himuro tries to score but Kagami manages to touch the ball. His teammates Okamura and Wei Liu lose the rebound duel to Kiyoshi as the quarter finished at 18-0 in Yōsen's favor.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 14 As the second quarter begins, Himuro is amazed by the new technique of Kuroko. His team then couldn't stop Seirin's attacks and ends the 2nd quarter at 27-18 for in favor for Yōsen. At the halftime break, Yōsen coach Masako Araki predicts Himuro will face Kagami. He is seen delighted.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 150, page 14 The third quarter begins and Himuro receives the ball. His opponent being Kagami, he tells him they can go all out now. He commences his move by faking a shot, fooling Kagami. Hyūga catches up with him as Himuro is sandwiched with Kagami behind him. But he shoots, with a smooth transition between the stop and the jump shoot, which let his opponents speechless. In a one-on-one with Kagami again, he remembers a conversation he had with Murasakibara. Himuro explained to Murasakibara that he wanted to stop being brother with Kagami. While Himuro began to see Kagami as a rival, their brotherhood was unconsciously holding him back too. Himuro said that he was determined to crush Kagami at his full power. Back to the present, Himuro gloomily asks if Kagami still sees him as a big brother. He then scores with the same shot he has used back at the Streetball tournament: the Mirage Shot. After that, Himuro declares to Kagami that they are enemies and that he has to confront him like he want to kill him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 151, page 20 To Himuro's disappointment, Kagami is briefly subbed and soon makes his entrance again after a time-out. Kagami then tells Himuro that's he is done with his poor playing. The match restarts and Himuro faces Kagami in a relaxed-form. Himuro responds by performing two consecutive fakes but Kagami succeeds to push the ball away and declares to Himuro that the real battle starts now. In a counterattacks, Himuro goes against Kagami and uses his signature shot again. Kagami, who slipped because of the sweat, jumps late to block the shot but surprisingly touches the ball. Himuro watches skeptical.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 154, page 20 With Murasakibara in offense, Himuro and his team-mates are impressed and relieved to be on his side, especially when he broke the basketball hoop. At one point, he tells Murasakibara to cover the basketball rim instead of trying to reach the ball to stop Kuroko's Phantom Shot. Himuro describes that this technique may have a high trajectory and works differently than his Mirage Shot. Thus, Kuroko wouldn't be able to score but to his surprise, his shot was actually an alley-oop with Kagami who dunked it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 158, page 13 Seirin then uses their new defensive formation which put Yōsen on their knees through Kuroko's steals. The whistle marks the end of the third quarter at 47-43 for Himuro's team. Araki however devise a plan: the team will use Himuro, one of Yōsen's double ace, to pierce Seirin's defense with dribbling.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 160, page 10 The match goes for its final quarter and Seirin uses the same defense formation of Yōsen, with Kagami covering the center himself. Soon after, Himuro is in a one-on-one with Kagami, while all of his team-mates are going forward. Himuro pulls two fakes to break through but almost got the ball stolen by Kuroko. Kagami at the center of their defense formation again, Himuro thinks to himself that Kagami is overdoing it as usual but can't stand his bravery, he goes mad as he feels he is been looked down upon. Kagami's defense being full of flaws, he decides to teach him a lesson. He drives past Hyūga, ignoring Fukui's call, and prepares his Mirage Shot in front of Kagami. Kagami, who knows the trick, delays his jump for the second shot. But Himuro is aware that he knows and releases the ball on the first shot and scores. He explains that he can shot it depending on his opponent's jump, and proudly declares that the Mirage Shot is invincible.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 10 Seirin's defense is ineffective as Yōsen begins to widen the gap at 58-49. After Seirin's time-out, Himuro is being triple-team. Later, Murasakibara decides to finish off their opponents but his dunk is blocked by Kagami. To Himuro's amazement, Kagami has entered the Zone. In a counterattack, Himuro effortlessly pass through the triple team and faces Kagami. He uses his Mirage Shot and Kagami jumps for the first release. However, he leaps so high that even the second release of the Mirage Shot is not enough to make it through. Himuro is dismayed by his performance, and suddenly remembers why Alex chose Kagami instead of him. Seirin quickly reduce the score and in a counter-offensive, Kagami makes a Himuro-feint style to drive past Himuro himself and finishes with a lane up. Yōsen still leads at 64-60. Yōsen calls for a time-out. To his team-mates and coach's irritation, Murasakibara wants to be subbed as he gives up against Kagami. Himuro decides to put him in his place by punching him, yelling that the match is not over. However, Murasakibara isn't moved at all, stating that Himuro has less of a chance than him and asks Himuro if he knows what that difference in talent means. Himuro is hurt by Murasakibara's words, but he understands that because he tells him, tearfully that he has always been jealous of Kagami's talent. Even so, he can't stand someone who has what he craves for throwing a match like that. Murasakibara is touched by his words and eventually stays for the last three minutes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 165, page 18 Himuro and his team return on the pitch, looking very determined. He takes advantages of Okamura's screen to get rid off two of his opponent and fakes a shot to pass Kuroko. Himuro then faces Kagami and jumps for a shoot. Knowing that his shot is useless, he admits to Kagami that he is amazing and that it is okay if he loses, which surprises him. But he adds that his team will be the one who will win. He passes the ball to Murasakibara who passes it again to Himuro to evade Kagami. Himuro then scores it. During two minutes, Yōsen's team relies on team-play to keep the gap from shrinking at 72-66 in their favor.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 166, page 16 Himuro later witnesses Kiyoshi's entrance, and comments that he lives up to his nickname after being broken by Murasakibara. During offense, Himuro fakes a shot to pass to Murasakibara, the latter doing the same for Himuro to avoid Kagami. His opponent being Kiyoshi, he states that nobody but Kagami can stop his Mirage Shot. As he is jumping, Himuro read through Kiyoshi's feint-jump and decides to release it the first time. However, Himuro is told by Kiyoshi that he deliberately lost the duel. Hyūga then steps in to block the Mirage Shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 167, page 13 In Seirin's next counter-offensive, they managed to close the gap to one point. Being pressured, Liu and Okamura still succeed to bring the ball to Himuro. Himuro then fakes a turn-around to shrug off Hyūga and Kagami via a shot to a pass for Murasakibara. The latter is caught up by Kagami, but Himuro tells Murasakibara to not pass anymore and to end it himself. Murasakibara's Thor Hammer being blocked, Himuro soon after witnesses for the first time Kagami's Meteor Jam. However at the last four seconds, he quickly restarts the game and passes the ball to Murasakibara, who was already running towards Seirin's hoop. Nevertheless, his team-mate can no longer jump, to which Himuro blames on Murasakibara's constant jumps to block Kiyoshi. To his surprise, Kuroko is there to stop Murasakibara, ending the match for Yōsen's loss.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 168, page 18 Disappointed by his defeat, Himuro tells Kagami that he won't call himself his brother anymore as a part of the promise. As Himuro walks toward Murasakibara, he says that they'll win next time but he responds that he'll quit basketball. Himuro smiles, not convinced by Murasakibara's claim. ]] Himuro goes outside and is spoken by Alex. She tells him that it was a close match, to which he agrees and he also apologizes for his past behavior towards her. Alex responds that it was not a big deal and that the match was worth coming to Japan. Their conversation is interrupted by a tall man with dreadlocks wearing a Fukuda Sōgō uniform, who asks Himuro if he was the one who played the match. He then mocks him, telling him he looks like a loser up close. However, an annoyed Alex intervenes but the man begins to flirt with her. Himuro puts a hand on his shoulder, saying to stop and that he has to speak to him first. The stranger then punches him out of the blue, to which Himuro barely manages to evade. His opponent is surprised that Himuro is used to fight but he repeats his attack with a kick to his stomach. Afterwards, he grabs Alex by her throat. Kagami then arrives, shouting at the stranger to release Alex. However, Alex attempts a high kick on him and he evades it, releasing her at the same time. Kagami is angry, ready to throw himself at him but Himuro stops him as he'll get disqualified if he starts a brawl. He then explains what happened before he arrived. A basketball is suddenly thrown at the stranger by Kise. He introduces the man as Shōgo Haizaki and explains he was an ex-regular at Teikō. Kise then takes on the responsibility of defeating Haizaki. After their meeting, Himuro asks Kagami if he had come for something. However Kagami drops it and he says to him that he'll tell him next time.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 18 Semi-Finals Himuro drags a reluctant Murasakibara to watch the match between Rakuzan and Shūtoku. Himuro asks Murasakibara who of Midorima or Akashi will win, but he says he can't picture the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles losing. After the match, Himuro acknowledges the power of the Emperor Eye, the three Uncrowned Kings and the leadership of the captain Seijūrō Akashi. But as the same time, he wonders if this was the true strength of Rakuzan and think that there is something amiss. He concludes by thinking that their team has infinite potential. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 12 Finals Before the finals, Himuro is called by Kagami, to talk about what they couldn't because of Haizaki. He tells that he's sorry about what happened to America and he wants them to become brothers again. Himuro cuts him off. He says he is the one who should asks forgiveness and apologizes to Kagami, as he desires them to be playing again as enemies and brothers. He understood he was the one at fault by talking to Alex that night, even if he didn't want to hear it. Himuro apologizes again as he was selfish and caused him a lot of pain. He'll be there to cheer on him in the finals to see Kagami become the No. 1 player. He then takes his leave. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 14 Himuro arrives much later than his team-mates to the stadium, having lost his way. He is impressed about the incredible power of Rakuzan's center Nebuya.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 244, page 12 At the 4th quarter, Himuro discovers the method behind Mibuchi's Oblivion Shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 249, page 14 EXTRA GAME Himuro appears with his team-mates, watching the Exhibition match of Team Jabberwock vs Team Strky on TV. One of the players of team Strky being their former team-mate Okamura, they nevertheless totally made fun and laughed at Okamura's new haircut. When asked about the current status of the team Jabberwock, Himuro responds that their level is comparable to the Generations of Miracles and maybe even more. He further adds that they have a rather bad reputation in the United States. After the match, he is angered by Gold's words about the Japanese basketball. Skill He is the one who taught Kagami how to play basketball, and it was revealed he has a perfect shooting form.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 8 According to Kuroko, he gives off a feeling like the Generation of MiraclesKuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 14. Even Aomine could also tell in one glance that he is a quality player, which is notable coming from him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 151, page 3 He is, together with Murasakibara, the "double Ace" of Yōsen's team. However, Aomine commented that no matter how good he is, he can only be considered as the best an ordinary man can be, not a "Prodigy" at the level of Generation of Miracles. Kise also said that he is still not skillful enough to enter the "Zone". Aside from basketball, Himuro is a skilled fighter. Perfect Fakes After been taught directly by an ex-WNBA player and train for several years polishing his abilities, Himuro has the ability to create fakes at a pro-level. Himuro can make a fake shot at a level that Kagami and even Aomine fell for it. His agility is so impressive that he can make consecutive fakes (a fake shot, fake to the right and the fake to left) leaving a triple team guard and also everyone in the stadium confused in trying to guess what was real and what wasn't. His knowledge has even help him to see through Kiyoshi's fake jump. Mirage Shot Himuro also possesses a strange jump-shot, where he easily avoids Kagami's block. The secret behind the shot was explained by Kagami. In reality, Himuro throws the ball in the air twice: #Before the ball reaches the maximum point he throws it above, #Then he grabs it and throws it again. To a regular player, this would look like a simple 2 point shot, but with his perfect fakes, everything looks so real that the first shot creates a shadow and hides the other. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 5 The shot creates a short timespan between the seen shot and the moment it actually releases. The blocker, often Kagami, tries to block the "first" shot and jumps with that timing. Himuro sets them off by shooting way later. Kiyoshi commented that it's obvious that he has been training on this for several years. The true advantage of the Mirage Shot is that even when the opponent player knows how it works, he still can't stop it. Jumping later with the goal of blocking the real shot is useless, as Himuro can see that, adapt and shoot sooner, to which the blocker will be too late for. If the blocker figures this out and jumps with a normal timing, he can use his Mirage Shot and evade the block. A seen method to counter this, is to simply cover both Mirage Shot in one jump, which is difficult because the player has to leap very high. Another method is to have a player inciting Himuro into release the shot the first time. Because the first release point is low, another player can intervene to stop the shot, even if he's shorter.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 167, page 11 Relationships Taiga Kagami Himuro's younger brother. Though not blood-related the two of them were and are now again close as real siblings. Himuro taught and introduced Kagami to basketball. The ring on their necks are proof of their brotherhood. Even so, Himuro felt extreme jealousy towards Kagami and his talent, resulting in the rivalry they still have now. The rivalry is one-sided, as Kagami only sees him as a brother. Himuro claims to love basketball more than Kagami. Their feud was ended before the Winter Cup finals, where Kagami and Himuro met and decided to become brothers and rivals. Alexandra Garcia Himuro's teacher and instructor. She taught Himuro his NBA-like faking and thinks of him as her own child. Himuro dislikes that and claims to be stronger than her. She is also the one who helped the two siblings reconcile. Atsushi Murasakibara His fellow Yōsen teammate. The two of them are dubbed "Yōsen double Ace". Himuro seems to be Murasakibara's babysitter within the team and the only one the Miracle listens to besides the coach. Quotes * "Keep a hot heart and a cool head, think before you act, and never give up." (to Taiga Kagami) Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 7 * "You and I are enemies right now. Come at me like you want to kill me." (to Taiga Kagami) Kuroko no Basuke chapter 151, page 20 * "No one can touch the Mirage Shot." Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 10 * "Why? I started playing basketball first. I love basketball more. WHY ISN'T IT ME? WHY HIM?" (to Alexandra Garcia)Kuroko no Basuke chapter 165, page 2 * "Let me see you become the No. 1 player. Bro." (to Taiga Kagami) Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 14 Trivia *He ranked 17th on the second character poll, with 267 votes. *While Kagami's name is associated with the "tiger", Himuro's name means "dragon". In Chinese mythology, the Azure Dragon of the East and the White Tiger of the West are eternal rivals. This rivalry is further expressed in their surnames: "Hi" means "ice" while "Ka" translates as "fire". These elements, however, do not match the ones represented by the mythological creatures (metal belonging to the Tiger and wood belonging to the Dragon). *In the second ending sequence of the anime; Himuro's shadow is seen along with his ring-necklace, while he is with Kagami in the USA. This was before Himuro debuted. *According to the ''CHARACTERS BIBLE'': **His motto is "Don’t expect life to be fair". **His favorite food is pickles. **His hobby is playing billiards. **His specialty is juggling. *According to KUROFES: **His best subject is math. **He is a member of the Student Council. **He has a father and a mother. **He is not good at differentiating between the American and Japanese cultures. **His favourite type of woman is a strong woman. **He spends his free time watching American Drama. **He started playing basketball after advice of his parents. **His best basketball moves is stop and jump shoot. **The player he has his eyes on is Kagami. *Himuro is extremely popular with girls. In the manga it has been mentioned jealously by his teammates that he often receives love letters.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 In Replace III, Himuro was fought over by two kindergarten girls, both of which wanted to play house with him as their husband/boyfriend. It was also mentioned that he received a love letter from a cleaning lady from their school. Fukui comments as to how Himuro's appeal was a little too universal (in other words, he seems to attract all ages). *It should be noted that Alexandra mentioned that Himuro's techniques are on par with the Generations of Miracles, which could mean that he could either be on a level of the Uncrowned Kings or beyond. Similar to Kagami, they both were trained under an ex-WNBA player, which also should be noted as Himuro may have the capability to enter the zone, if he were not to feel inferior. *When they were younger, Taiga and Tatsuya always went to eat hamburgers after playing basketball. Taiga had a habit of giving his pickles to Tatsuya. (From Duet Series Vol. 10’s Mini Drama) References Navigation id:Tatsuya Himuro pl:Tatsuya Himuro Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:SG